Opposite sides, Opposite Brothers
by Taken my last breath
Summary: What would happen if Wyatt comes back for revenge on Chris?


**Charmed story;- **

**Opposite sides, Opposite Brothers.**

* * *

**It was a dark, dank, and pouring rainy night, when the Haliwell sisters were having fun at the eldest Halliwell, Piper's club P3.**

**The band Thrid Stone were playing in the distance, there recent song, "Teenage Thriller..." **

**All three of the Halliwell sisters were sitting in there rightful place over in the table corner, Paige, Piper and Phoebe were sitting and talking about their regular small talk.**

**"The bands good, where did you find them?" Paige said with a smile.**

**Piper bellowed from accross the table, "Oh, yeah Leo hired them from the newspaper advet, And now they came."**

**Viktor, the Piper's and Phoebe's farther came over to the table carrying a bottle of John Smith's Beer.**

**He said, "Hey, girls! good turn out tonight huh? It's packed!" **

**They each said hi to there dad and kissed him on the cheek, starting with the eldest, which is Piper then it's Phoebe and then Paige, even though Pagie wasn't exactly his daughter, but he didn't mind having a step daughter.**

**"Hi dad, umm. It's been ages since we've seen you, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.**

**He mentioned, "Just passing by, actually i'm going to meet a friend from work." **

**"Oh, right. Dad well come sit down and chat with us then if you want?" Piper added.**

**"I have to go now, so bye honeys." Viktor said his goodbyes by kissing them goodbye again.**

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige got up and hugged there father, and said there godbyes.**

**Viktor walked over to the bar and put his bottle down on the counter then left P3.**

* * *

**Minutes aftera**** guy in his 20s walked over to piper and tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around.**

**And then he said, "Hi Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige. I can sense that something isn't right?"**

**The guy happened to be Chris, Piper and Leo's son from the future.**

**"You mean that Luke Skywalker sense's a disturbance in the force?" Paige sais sarcasticly.**

**Chris siged, "Haha, very funny Aunt Paige, it's true somethings wrong I know it is. Something's wrong, just trust me."**

**"Chris hunni, what's wrong? What's troubling you? We can help! Come on tell us what's going on?" Piper asked her son passing a vodka and coke accross the table to he sister Phoebe.**

**Chris stared at the floor for a while, then looked up at his mom and aunts.**

**"It's just that I keep having these nightmares, like lastnight and the night before, they felt so real." Chris confessed.**

**His relatives sitting around the table all looked at him, with the music seting the scene in the background behind.**

**"But Chris, there only nightmare I mean we always have them, everyone has them. They only exist in your dreams." Phoebe explained.**

**"Yeah but..." Chris said, but got interupted by his mom.**

**Piper asked him,"Chris what happened in these nightmares?" **

**"Well, it's nothing and i'm proberly just imaging it." Chris mentioned, "Anyway, I'm hoping for a early night. if that's alright?"**

**"Yeah go ahead, we'll see you at home anyway? Ok hunni?" his mom proclaimed.**

**"Yeah ok, see you guys at home then." Chris said, without saying bye while he thought;- Is dad home with Wyatt or is he still at magic school?**

**Chris walked to the door of P3 and walked through, after the sisters turned to face each other then Phoebe spoke, "What's his problem?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, when Chris walks out of P3, he puts his hands in his pockets and whilstles a tune thta he just heard from The band Thrid Stone World that where playing in the club just a minute ago.**

**He searched the skys, over the skyscrapers, etc.**

**Chis's attention was brought to a shinning, shimmering bright white light coming from the park, behind the two large skyscrapers. Buklands and Murphys clothing department store.**

**With actions Chris orbed to the park gate.**

**Blue white lights appeared at the gates of the park, Chris was completely visible to see.**

**Then Chris saw a young girl lying on the hard concrete playground floor crying, screaming for help.**

**He could sense that she was hurt so he rushed over skidded on the ground right next to her.**

**"Help me, please, help?" the girl said pleeding.**

**"What happened, please tell me? I can help?" Chris begged her to speak of what had happened, "Your hurt, this has to happen when I can't heal, But I can help."**

**Chris saw the young girl had a bleeding wound on her shouders, He touched her wound.**

**The girl screamed, "Look out, He's there, he's behind you?"**

**Before Chris could look behind him someone grabbed Chris's arm from behind, then threw him accross the park onto the slide.**

**"Now that hurt?" Chris moaned as he got up to his feet.**

**Chris got up and reminded himself that he knew the guy somewhere before, but he couldn't remember who it was. **

**The guy wall tall and lanky, with long curly crimped brownish hair, he was dressed in dark clothing.**

**Chris waved his hand and used his telekinetic powers, the other guy fell back into the seesaw, then fell of onto the ground.**

**Chris ran to the wounded lady on the ground, he clutched her arm getting ready to orb out.**

**But, suddenly he felt a large pain in his throat as if someone was stangling him.**

**He fell backwards and saw the guy was clutching his fist together, so this meant that the guy was a witch using the power of Molecular Combustion, it means that he can blow things up from the inside, in this case stangling.**

**"Wyatt." Chris whispered out load so the guy would have heard.**

**The other guy known now as Wyatt eyes widened and he conjured up a blue and white energy ball in his hands, then he lookeed at it shinning in his eyes.**

**Then Wyatt threw the energy ball at Chris, luckily for Chris it his arm.**

**Chris reacted by using his telekinesis to only send Wyatt back onto the slide and then Chris orbed out with the innocent girl after he knew that Wyatt was busy trying to get up Wyatt said, "Chris!"**

**He orbed to P3's storeroom he stouted with pain and stared at his wound that the energy ball had made, and then at the girl.**

**"Hey, It's ok, I'll go get help? Ok just stay here?" Chris yelled.**

**He opened the storeroom door and saw his mom, and Aunts sitting ****in the same place talking over in the corner there were before all this happened. Chris yelled over to them, but there was no reply, it was like there was a mute button somewhere.**

**Just then Chris saw Wyatt putting a knife to mom's throat.**

**Chris rushed over to the sisters and paniced, "Wyatt. He's not here, then where is he."**

**They turned to face Chris and phoebe asked, "Chris, what are you mummbling on about now?" **

**"Chris chill out, stop panicing! What's wrong? Why are you panicing?" Piper asked.**

**While Paige and Phoebe were talking about a hot guy at the bar, Piper looked at Chris's blue polo neck shirt and saw his wound with blood blood pouring out.**

**"What happened, and why are you bleeding?" Piper asked hers on, "You should get your dad to heal that?"**

**"No, Mom it's only a scratch." Chris cried out looking at his wound then said, "But we've got bigger problems."**

**CChris said opening the storeroom door.**

**After he opened the door, Piper, Phoebe and Paige all saw the wounded young girl on the couch. **

**They all rushed over, and saw her, Paige examend the body before she could heal her.**

**"Paige heal her?" Piper ordered.**

**Paige walked over to her then knelt down and raised both her hands over the girls wound which was on her chest.**

**Then bright white lights came from under Paige's hands and after that the girl was healed, back to normal.**

**Piper reconised her from high school; she was in her grade, it was the head cheerleader Missy Carter.**

**"Missy, Missy Carter 10 grade, high school cheerleader." Piper screamed in a exicited voice.**

**"What happened? How did I get here?" Missy asked in a shocked voice.**

**The charmed sisters looked at each other then at Chris and back at Missy.**

**"Umm, you where attacked by someone from behind, you paniced so I bought you here to carm down." Chris covered up the story.**

**"Yeah, that's what happed?" Piper nugged her sisters.**

**Missy Carter, Missy reconised Piper and Phoebe from the last time they met at Piper's High School Reunion, when a evil spirit possessed Piper. **

**They helped Missy to her feet, and ordered a taxi to drive her home, then after she had gone Chris told them everything. **


End file.
